


A Doting Daddy

by fluffandangst



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Adorable Daddy!Kid, Becoming A Parent, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Shit Ending but It's Not Meant To Be Amazing Just Cute, Non-Graphic Mentions of Labor/Childbirth, happiness, paternal instincts, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandangst/pseuds/fluffandangst
Summary: Death the Kid has yet to hold his newborn daughter. As his wife Liz rests, exhausted from the exertion of labor and childbirth, Kid bonds with his daughter and basks in all the thoughts that come along with fatherhood.





	A Doting Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am finally writing something - praise Jesus. Okay, this is the fluffiest thing I have ever written and I am obsessed with Daddy!Kid so I figured why not. I found this random excerpt in my "Recently Deleted" Notes and I recovered and I randomly just worked with it. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoy! Please comment and give me your feedback and I will respond as soon as I see it! Also, this fic is completely AU so no Lines of Sanzu for Kid's little one.

Typically, a first-time mother isn't blessed with an easy labor. Twenty-four-year-old Elizabeth Thompson was no exception to this abstraction. 

She had been sanguine throughout her pregnancy that her labor wouldn't be the horror story it was commonly thought to be. Sure, it wouldn't be pleasant but it would be tolerable, right? 

Oh, she couldn't have been more wrong. She cursed herself every time a strangling contraction contaminated her abdomen. 

But within a fatiguing, intense, and excruciating nineteen-hour labor (two of those hours dedicated to strenuous pushing), Liz Thompson had safely delivered a baby girl.

And Liz gasped when she glanced down as a slippery, wailing infant was placed onto her blanketed chest. The new mother gave an accomplished titter as Kid kissed her sweat-sheened forehead to commend her labored struggles. That was all as she barely registered the lifelong responsibility that had been dropped into her arms from above. 

The rest was a blur for the depleted woman and she fell asleep rather quickly following her daughter's birth. Soon, she drifted deep into slumber, pallor-painted face still in peace. 

Kid, her husband and child's father, had witnessed each animalistic scene. He wasn't repulsed, just very reserved as he always was but he still did a rather good job at supporting his laboring wife. But after everything quieted down and Liz had fallen asleep, Kid chose to spend the time where he could be resting to genuinely bond with his little girl. 

And so Kid mustered up all of the delicacy in his sinewy arms and gingerly scooped his daughter up. The pink bundle fussed as she was removed from her tiny bed and furiously swung her chunky arms around to protest. Kid mindlessly soothed his daughter and adjusted the fatigued bundle into the crook of his arm and cradled her. He smiled warmly as he held his newborn daughter in his steady, doting arms. He felt his eyes blur with tears as he stared at the chubby, pink face of his little girl.

He had been enchanted with the child since her birth but had yet to hold her as she was occupied with examinations. 

"She's so beautiful." He mused to himself in his thoughts, gingerly bouncing the fussy bundle. He continued to aimlessly shuffle in his step, eyes focusing on the child he held. The neonate cooed incoherently as she utilized her tiny arms to reach for her father, a blurred, pale figure in her infant eyesight.

Kid smiled and, with a slight readjustment of his arm, toyed with his daughter's balled fist. "Hi, sweetheart." He whispered, golden eyes soft at the sight of his child. His daughter was easily the most beautiful thing his eyes ever beheld. She had a fine amount of wispy, dark brown hair that was silky to the touch. Her filmy, bleary eyes were a grayish-blue and glimmered with a conspicuous vitality. Her skin was still very pink and her tiny, wrinkly hands were hued a pale lavender. Besides her pink-tinted, soft skin, she was quite stocky. Fat cheeks, chunky arms, and a plump belly were a few of many factors that deemed Kid's daughter simply adorable. 

Each minute he spent with the infant, he fell in love with her even more. She unlocked a deep, paternal instinct brimming within him that made his chest ache. He wanted to protect the tiny being from every danger one could think of. The neonate was defenseless in such a populous and enormous world. Kid vowed to harbor and protect his daughter from as much as he could. 

Kid found himself dizzy and lost in his thoughts, snapping back to reality when his daughter babbled and tugged at his ivory shirt. Kid chortled and planted the most tender of kisses onto his daughter's tiny forehead. He smiled as euphoria encroached throughout his chest. 

He stood there for a few more, amatory minutes, marveling at his daughter. The little one had drifted off to sleep and softly snored, occasionally grunting in apparent discontent as she shifted her stocky body in her blanket. Kid expelled a chuckle and placed his daughter into the provided bassinet. He stroked her plump cheek with a shaky digit (he hadn't eaten in hours) and found himself grinning ear-to-ear as his hand wavered by his child's sleeping face. 

As Kid was awing at his little angel, Liz's eyes fluttered open to an ajar state, still threatening to cage. Her ocean blue eyes pivoted to behold her husband doting over their daughter. She smirked silently, most definitely intending to tease him about going 'full dad' once she had shaken the exertion off. She was cautious as not to alert her husband (as considerate as his endless concerns were, they drove her up the wall on a daily basis). Besides, she was going back to asleep in a moment anyways.

As she predicted, her eyelids drooped over her exhausted eyes and she felt her mind slip into slumber. As she basked in her psyche, waiting for the Sandman to come a-knocking, she took solace in the fact that she and her daughter were safe in her husband's arms. 

After all, Liz knew that she would need help raising a child. Parenting was a daunting task but she felt a foreign drive whisper in her ear, saying to give it her best shot. Besides, Liz's beautiful daughter would have a lot of love around her and that's never a bad thing to have. 

In that moment, right there, Liz realized she had all the fortune she desired back on the drug-tattered streets. As cheesy, as sappy, and as girly it was, she learned that her soap-opera life was a thousand times more valuable than green slips of paper adorned with the president. Little did she know, her husband was sitting idly by her side, pondering the same. 

Kid smiled, brushing skeins of Liz's dark blonde hair out of her face. Being born rich and talented only got him so far, but sitting in a metallic-scented hospital room with the two slumbering girls he loved most made him feel like the luckiest man alive. 

Nothing could beat that feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know the ending was a bit crappy but hey, I'm really tired and this isn't meant to be the freaking Harry Potter series...it's a damned fluff fic. Enjoy it, bask in its fluffiness, and read it whenever you're down! I hope you enjoyed! Forgive me if I'm a little rusty, I haven't written in awhile:)


End file.
